It Should Have Happened
by tvnutt
Summary: This is my first GI story but I was inspired after watching some other performances by the late Alan Hale. Hope you enjoy! I rated it M for talk about sex.
1. Chapter 1

**It Should Have Happened**

**Author's note: **This may be long so bear with me. I just wanted to do a quick analysis of the relationships on the island as this is a story about the Skipper and Ginger. It _should _have happened and I don't understand why more people didn't see this. THINK about it, Mr. Howell liked to flirt, a lot(especially in S1) but you KNOW in the end he would never act on it. I think he just got off on the flirting really. As far as the professor and Gilligan, they seemed asexual to me. I mean, the professor never liked to kiss(see the Erika Tiffany Smith and Castaway Pictures eps). Although he had more romantic interactions with Ginger(see Erika, Castaway Pictures and Little Man eps) I think he had more of a shining to Mary Ann. After all HE nominated her for Miss Castaway(see THAT ep) and I just think he would have meshed better with someone down to earth than a movie starlet(see Gilligan the Goddess ep where Mary Ann dressed up the professor). Next, is Gilligan. One minute he wants to buy a motorcycle, the next he wants to buy a tricycle(see A million dollars more or less ep). He reads comics, is INSANELY shy for a man and just doesn't seem like he would be interested in sex, let alone courting. He's like a big kid that never matured. That leaves the Skipper, aka Jonas. When he got amnesia he immediately started necking with Ginger although she wasn't too pleased(see Forget Me Not), HE nominated Ginger for Miss Castaway, SHE dressed him in drag(see Gilligan the Goddess ep), she tried to get him to join her for a private walk(see Court Martial), she nursed his ego(see Waiting For Watubi), he always seems to stare at her from afar, he goes to HER for romantic advice(see Erika Tiffany Smith), etc. And WHY NOT? Nothing wrong with a May-December romance. The Skipper wasn't ancient and while he had some extra weight on him I would not call him super fat. He was also quite handsome and had a great smile. Unfortunately he was comical and farsical(you could see him get nervous around Ginger a lot) but he had his serious moments. Plus, if you saw any of Alan Hale's other performances(or pictures of him as a young man. Just check ebay), especially in romantic roles, you too would be convinced of the Skipper-Ginger relationship. I think, deep down, Ginger wanted someone to care for her and not use her for her status or body and Skipper would be THAT someone. A HUGE flirt(i.e. the character Alan played in Biff Baker), but in the end Skipper would be the true gentleman (remember, in Forget Me Not he wasn't himself and would never just go up to Ginger like that!). Anyway….thanks for reading this and on with the story!

It had been three long years on the island, but the seven strangers became a family. At home they would NEVER consort with each other…think about it. An actress and rich socialites? How vulgar! A professor and an actress? Never! Two sailors and a farm girl? Scandalous! However, they managed to survive and build friendships that otherwise would never have happened. Still it was 2 single women to 3 single men.

They WERE only human, after all. The professor was always alone at night and often had dreams or urges that required him to cool off in the lagoon or read one of his books to get his mind off things. Gilligan, well, Gilligan acted like a young boy. Sometimes he had "dreams" that made him feel funny and sometimes he would look at the girls and, again, feel funny but he just brushed it off. He didn't even think to tell it to the skipper, his best friend and father-figure. Gilligan considered the girls like buddies. He hated it when Ginger tried to use her ways to kiss him and while Mary Ann was sweet he thought of her like a sister. That left the skipper, aka Jonas.

No one ever called him by his name. He was their leader so they naturally called him by his title. Sometimes, the Howells would refer to him as Captain and that was fine. There were instances when he almost forgot his name completely. He was older, not as old as Mr. Howell, but older than Gilligan and the Professor.

In his early days in the navy he made the rounds at the bars and cathouses. Personally, he wasn't the type to have indiscriminate sex but he was now a man of the world and in his early 20s. Plus, after spending several months at sea he had to…well….release his urges. Girlie magazines were good in a pinch but not the same. Sure he was the first to check them out and oggle the pictures for hours, but when it came to "the act" he was always overwhelmed by a feeling of guilt afterwards.

When joining the navy he was a virgin and didn't want the guys to bust his chops. After all, he never took advantage of his girlfriend in high school, he could never do something like that. But it was different with "ladies of the evening" wasn't it? The rules weren't the same. Still, he would treat even those women with respect, trying to caress them and kiss them before "doing the deed" but often times they didn't want to kiss. He wasn't suave nor did he have a great body, but he did have an intoxicating smile, fun personality and the blondest hair. He also had a great laugh that filled up even the nosiest bars. These women would flock to him and, who wouldn't?

In certain ports, the woman would try to offer him more exotic choices. Inviting one of his friends to "join", offering up two girls for the price of one, using certain stimulation tools, using handcuffs, trying other positions. None of this appealed to him and he politely turned down the choices. Once, just once, he needed some release after a particularly long trip. So, a friend offered to pay for himself and Jonas. The women took them both to a darker corner of the bar and the ladies immediately disappeared under the table while the guys drank their beers. It took him by completely surprise and, while it was an enjoyable feeling, Jonas was embarrassed and couldn't really look the woman in the eye afterwards when she came back up. Then his friend, who was so drunk at that point, wanted to get them tattoos. Jonas, while he had amazing muscles, decided against getting a tattoo. He didn't want to be like THOSE sailors.

As he rose through the ranks of the Navy he dated the occasional nurse but it never developed into anything serious. Now he was in his 40s and realized his chances of settling down had disappeared. Maybe he wasn't ready before…now he was.

He still had the charm and the great smile, but his stomach was rounder and his hair was graying. Sometimes his hormones would rage out of control and he would just pace around the hut or take a walk around the lagoon. Who would want him now? Mary Ann, well she was like a daughter, so young and sweet. He felt like her protector and NEVER had any romantic feelings for her. Then there was Ginger, boy did he like to just stare at her. She was so svelt and sexy and she had that lilting voice that he could listen to for hours. But he was too old and he was hardly the type of guy she would go out with. He was no Rock Hudson or James Dean, just an old salt who managed to get himself and six others shipwrecked.

Still he felt there were times he thought Ginger gave him an extra look or two or an extra portion of food. Maybe he was just imagining this, it had been so long since he was with a woman both romantically and sexually. Now he was used to his celibacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**It Should Have Happened**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I made a comment in my analysis that if anyone saw pictures of a young Alan Hale they could believe the Skipper-Ginger relationship. Sorry, guess that didn't make much sense because anyone at a young age can look handsome or beautiful. Anyway, I've been watching a marathon of Alan Hale movies/tv shows and one in particular has inspired me as I continue to write this story. Please enjoy.**

"Morning, Gilligan. Good Morning Skipper," Mary Ann said with a smile as she prepared the table for breakfast.

"yum, sure smells good," Gilligan said sticking his finger into the makeshift pot and licking it. Mary Ann, faking annoyance, shooed him away. Gilligan sat down while the Skipper said, "I think I'll check the lagoon and see if anything has washed ashore." Then he was gone.

While walking through the jungle the skipper heard crying and began to hasten his steps. There, sitting on a fallen trunk was Ginger sobbing, not fake tears, but real sobbing.

"Why Ginger, what are you crying for," the skipper said as he stopped short and held onto his hat as if it was about to fall off. He then took a seat next to her. "Oh Skipper, it's just terrible." "What is?" "She turned her tear-stained eyes towards him and said, "tonight is the Emmy awards. I didn't realize it until I heard it on the radio this morning. Oh Skipper, I remember the first time I went to the Emmys, it was wonderful!" she looked down at her hands in her lap and gave a shrug, " I've missed the last three and it seems like I'll miss them every year until I'm dead!" She began to cry again. The skipper wanted to console her but was afraid to, he hated to see a woman cry but he was never sure how to make them feel better. "Ginger, we're bound to be rescued. We can't live here forever." "But what if we ARE here forever." "Well," he said in a sort of fumbling way but then he sighed and smiled, "look on the bright side. We've managed to survive this long and in the last three years we've had visitors and other chances to be rescued, except for…" and they both said it together in a disappointed way, "Gilligan, right." "I'm not giving up Ginger and neither should you." Once again she turned her head up towards him and gave a reluctant smile. "Thanks skipper, you're always there to make sure all of us feel safe. You never give up, you're just a big optimist." Upon hearing the word "big" the skipper developed a crestfallen look on his face. "oh I didn't mean BIG-big skipper, it's just that you always have hope, which is a lot more than I can say for myself." "Ginger, to tell you the truth even I get depressed and just want to be alone. There've been times I've felt like we would never get off this island. But then, I realize, you just gotta have hope." She laughed again and held back a sniffle. "Thanks again, skipper." And with that she raised her hand to grab his strong jaw and kiss him on the cheek. She just held her hand there for an extra few seconds and the two of them just looked into each other's eyes. Slowly Ginger kissed the other side of his cheek and then closed her eyes as she kissed his lips, but this time it wasn't just a short peck. She sort of just planted her lips there and the skipper certainly didn't pull away. After about 15 seconds, Ginger did…slowly. She knew what she was doing, she wasn't just caught up in the situation. She had wanted to feel what it was like to kiss the skipper. It wasn't bad, in fact it was kind of nice. His lips were big, but soft and he didn't try to take advantage of her. Again, they just stared at each other, no words exchanged. They just let their eyes do the talking. And the skipper, normally he would have a scared look or silly grin on his face, but instead he just smiled as Ginger did the same.

Dare he do it? Why not? The skipper then broke the silence of sorts and raised his big hand to her face, gently caressing it and then he moved closer to her. What did he have to lose? Would it be weird if she turned away? How would they ever be able to live together afterwards if she did? Would it be awkward? So many questions ran through his mind but he decided to go for it. He slowly moved towards her lips and this time HE kissed her. Not overtly passionate like Ginger was used to but it was more than just two lips pressed together. He was a good kisser, at least he gave himself credit for that! His mouth searched for hers as they began a sweet synchronization of moving their heads and lips. Nothing ravenous and certainly no tongue, both were afraid to go THAT far. Almost half a minute went by before they broke the kiss. Ginger got up and looked down at her feet in embarrassment. The skipper turned his head as if looking for something beside him and got up. "I've gotta go, something suddenly came up!" and he headed for the lagoon in a flash. Ginger left too but walked back towards camp instead. What did this mean? Both their heads were spinning. Did they go into unchartered territory? Was there a way out?


	3. Chapter 3

"What the Hell just happened," the skipper thought to himself. He was heading towards the lagoon and could feel a sensation that had been missing so long in his life….a feeling of love, rapture and a tingling sensation that went from his chest to, well you know. Meanwhile, Ginger walked absentmindedly back to camp, biting her lip.

"What did I just do? What did I just let happen?" she thought to herself. "Have I lost my mind? Have I become THAT desperate?" Ginger loved men, no doubt about that. She thought Gilligan was a cute but scared little thing, Mr. Howell was rich and gallant but all he cared about was money (plus he'd NEVER stray from Lovey)…then there was the professor who had those chiseled features and that brain. Many times she tried to catch him alone. A few times HE came to HER for some romantic advice and they kissed, but that's where it ended. She had been pining for him for the last three years but she gave into the realization that he was not interested in her. Plus, she noticed that he would give sidelong glances time to time at Mary Ann. So, Ginger technically had no one and was resigned to the fact that she'd be alone, as long as she remained on the island.

Oh, she liked to flirt with the skipper knowing he would do anything for her like an obedient puppy dog. But, was he THAT bad to look at? He did have those blue eyes, a great smile and a fun personality but he was, for lack of a better word, chunky. He also got extremely nervous around her in an Oliver Hardy sort of way. Who was she kidding? He merely worshiped her from afar like her typical love-sick male fans(who she preferred would stay far, far away). The ones who only appreciated her physical assets.

She never even entertained the notion of getting romantically involved with the skipper. He was goofy, bumbling, much older…fat. She remembers what a fool he made of himself in front of Erika Tiffany-Smith. Running around, stuttering. "THIS was the skipper," she thought to herself? The man who prided himself on his little black book was acting like, like…Gilligan! If they were back home, she'd NEVER even give skipper a second look. However, after what just happened, she REALLY thought differently of him. "Maybe I'm a poor judge of character, wouldn't be the first time," she said quietly.

"Hi Ginger…are you feeling ok," Mary Ann asked as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes. "What?" "Oh, I'm fine…just fine." "Oh, ok" Mary Ann shrugged. "Would you like some leftover fruit? You didn't seem too hungry a little while ago." "No Mary Ann, I need to lie down" and with that Ginger walked into the girl's hut. Meanwhile, down at the lagoon, the skipper leaned up against the uprooted tree.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!" He then began to pace, wringing his hands. "How could that beautiful creature be inclined to kiss ME! I'm old, fat, I managed to get us stuck on this island for all these years. What good am I?" "Lots of things, skipper." Gilligan responded, not realizing what the skipper was babbling about. "Epp…Giligan, what are you doing here?" "Looking for you, you never came back and I was wondering if you found something. Did ya skipper? Huh? Did ya?" "Calm down, Gilligan. No I didn't find anything." He said looking off into the distance. "Skipper? You don't seem like yourself." "What do you mean I don't seem like myself," the skipper yelled back. Gilligan jumped at the tone. "Nothing. I mean, you seem distant." The skipper softened his tone in almost a tearful way, "Oh little buddy. I did something I shouldn't have and now I don't know what to do. I need someone to talk to, someone who'll understand me." The skipper began to pace and Gilligan followed as if to say "I'm that person skipper." "You know who will understand me?" "Who?" Gilligan said, knowing his big buddy's answer. "The professor." "Yeah, the prof…." Gilligan's happiness suddenly deflated. "What about ME?" "You! Gilligan this is a rather delicate matter and, well, I don't think you would understand?" "I wouldn't understand huh?" Gilligan said in a rather disgusted tone and crossed his arms. "Well, little buddy, you don't understand the…the…birds and bees." "Oh yes I do skipper! I know a lot about the birds on this island and I know where to find the best honey too…" "Not THOSE birds and bees Gilligan. I mean, well, YOU know…what goes on between a man and a woman?" "Ohhhh, you mean…THAT!" Giligan's eyes widened. "Yes, THAT," the skipper said. "But don't you remember skipper, you used to have those magazines lying around and I…" "uh Gilligan." "and what about those dime store novels in your sea chest that I used to read…" "Gilligan," the skipper's tone grew a bit louder. "And that time you were drunk and you told me about the woman in Singapore you and Malone met who could…"Gilligan!" The first mate immediately closed his mouth. "This is different. I mean, have you ever been in love?" "Me? Sure, there was my turtle Herman, then there was Skinny Mulligan's sister, but we were only 12 at the time." The skipper just rolled his eyes as if to say, "it figures." "Oh what's the use. Things will never be the same around here," Jonas said dejectedly and sat on the washed up tree trunk by the lagoon. "What are you talking about skipper?" "Little buddy I did something awful this morning to Ginger." "What could you do to her that would be so…skipper how could you!" "Gilligan I…" "We have to do something," the first mate rambled. "Wait you have to marry her? Who will do it? Oh yeah, you're the skipper, skipper so you can do it! But can you marry yourself? Anyway, It's the only honorable thing to do and maybe we can…" "Gilligan!" the skipper shouted so loud a flock of birds flew out of the trees. The younger man just sat there looking at his big buddy. "Gilligan, it's not like that at all. I found Ginger today crying about not being back in Hollywood. I tried to make her feel better and the next thing I know she kissed me." "She did that, why?" "I don't know why but I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't a quick peck. She kept her lips there for a good 30 seconds." "Why would she do that to you?" "Gee Gilligan, maybe she thought if she'd kiss me I'd turn into a prince! You sure know how to make a guy feel good." "I'm sorry skipper, it's just that, well…you're not her type." It was the skipper's turn to look at Gilligan with a sort of, "how dare you" look. "If anything, Ginger has been chasing after the professor for years. It doesn't make sense she'd want you." "Why not, what's wrong with me." "Well, you're older than her. And you have some extra padding where you're muscles should be." "That IS muscle Gilligan. Besides, I do have some redeeming qualities that many women find attractive." "You do?" "Yes I do!" The skipper hit Gilligan over the head with his captain's hat.

Meanwhile, back at the hut. Ginger had fallen asleep thinking about the morning's events over and over. She was dreaming as if SHE was the star of that classic film "From Here to Eternity." She was Karen Holmes, running excitedly on the beach with a wet but handsome Sgt. Milton Howard, who looked A LOT like the professor. They ran, hand in hand, as the waves crashed along the shore. Then they tumbled together onto the wet sand, passionately kissing each other. The waves washed over their hot bodies as the kissed and caressed. When the water receded, Ginger looked up into the face of the man who hovered over her. He was dripping sea water in her face. But ,it wasn't the professor. The thin strands of blond hair shadowed his round face and his blue eyes sparkled. It was THE SKIPPER! She starred at him, a little confused. Then he came down for another kiss and she responsded with just as much passion as another wave covered them.


End file.
